


Don’t Interfere With a Mans Work

by InterGalacticKnight



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Shameless Smut, a break from ghost and roach, deskfucking, just some good smut wrote at 2AM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 16:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21039626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterGalacticKnight/pseuds/InterGalacticKnight
Summary: Ghost bugged Soap while he was trying to do important work and this is his punishment





	Don’t Interfere With a Mans Work

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted a little mix up from my usual Ghost and Roach stuff. Not that there won’t be more of them down the line but I can appreciate some Soap and Ghost stuff as I have such an exquisite pallet.  
Enjoy!   
Feel free to leave requests in comments below I love hearing from y’all!

Simon moaned as the thumb in his mouth pressed down harder onto his tongue, boot firmly pressed into his crotch reminding him it was there and very much ready to press harder. His eyes darted rapidly behind his sunglasses, the only thing giving his wanton expression mild coverage due to his balaclava being pushed up against his nose. 

He could feel the other mans gaze digging into him though, it felt good, made him want to see it in full color and not tinted slightly red. He shifted and this caused the captain to adjust himself as well, giving up on his assertive stance over the lieutenant to crouch in front of him and cup his face. 

“Don’t you just look fuckin gorgeous like this, Riley.” His voice was deep and rough, a solid earth tethering chain that kept the brunette alert. He nodded unconsciously into the grip and leaned forward slightly to show his appreciation of it. Though gentleness wasn’t going to be something he would be getting a lot of tonight. 

He could feel the skin of his wrists beginning to burn with the rope that held them together rubbing harshly on them. It annoyed him but he wouldn’t ask for it to be removed, he wasn’t allowed too. 

The captain stood, smiling as he walked behind the smaller man letting his eyes rake up and down every inch of his body. He sat on his legs, thighs parted slightly, posture straight, it annoyed him. The man lifted his boot once again and pressed it against Simons back shoving him forward slightly, admiring the way the mans back arched as he leaned forward causing the fabric of his pants to tighten across his ass. 

Soap leaned down, his hands grabbing as the bound wrists and yanking on them to pull his subordinate into a standing position. Wasting no time he pulled the man over to his desk and pushed him back onto it. Simon let out a soft grunt, probably in mild pain with having to lay on his arms in such a cocked position, he would have to deal with it. 

John admired how compliant Riley was with lifting his hips to have his pants yanked off and tossed to the floor. Simon groaned again and it was getting John impatient. He reached up and pulled the shades free from the other mans face, setting them down on a stack of files on the desk. He could devour the look of desire in the blue eyes as they came into the light. 

Part of him wanted to pull the mask off but another part liked how Simon looked with it still half on. It added to the disheveled beauty of his flushed face and what little of his stomach was exposed by his ridden up shirt. His angular hips accented by tight briefs and his hard on making itself impossible to ignore. 

MacTavish sighed as he removed the brunettes underwear, letting them fall to the ground with the pants to be forgotten. He could feel his own excitement strain against his pants as he hooked his hands under the back of Riley’s knees and spread his muscular thighs to latch them over his shoulders. A groan left the mow-hawked mans mouth. 

Riley could feel the pressure of Soaps boner against his ass, it felt large and made his mouth water. Flexing his calves he pulled the other male closer, signifying his want. The message got across because he could feel his heart flip at the groan the other man made. 

Soap reached down and popped his belt open, wasting no time doing the same to his pants. He shifted them and his underwear down his hips savoring the way his cock sprang free and landed on the other mans thigh. He ran his hands up and down the tanned legs and pressed his lips against the brunettes left knee. He could feel Simon shuddering at the touch and continued, hungering to see more. 

He let his lips press harder down into the middle of Riley’s thigh, biting and sucking the flesh softly, moving down lower till he was kissing along the outline of where Ghosts thigh connected to his groin. The other was panting softly as he watched Soaps actions intently. His legs were spread wide, shaking slightly, his mouth open as his eyes darted around the sight in front of him. 

“Soap, p-please.” He mumbled as he lifted his hips slightly, whining as the captain pulled his face away to stand back up. John smirked and waved his finger at the brunette “Now now, you know better then to be begging.” to this ghost let out an impatient whimper. 

Soap slid open a drawer on the desk and pulled out a small bottle of lube and a pocket knife. Setting the lube on Simons stomach he opened the knife and leaned over the bound man, cutting the rope that bound his now very red wrists. Folding the knife he tossed it down into the chair behind him and picked the lube up to hold it in front of Riley’s face. 

“Fuck yourself open for me, baby.” John said softly as he dropped the bottle onto the lieutenants chest then sat on the edge of the chair, careful to avoid the knife and watched the brief confused expression place across the visible part of Simons face. The brunette grabbed the small bottle and opened it, coating his right hand significantly in the substance before closing the bottle and dropping it onto the desk. 

Using his left arm to prop himself up he spread his legs as wide as he could and reached his right hand down to circle his middle finger around his entrance. Soap watched the other closely, letting his right hand slip down to grip himself and stroke slowly. Simon shuddered as he slipped his finger into himself slowly, his mouth parted as he let his eyes focus on Soap. 

Giving himself a moment to adjust he began pushing his finger in and out, his legs tensed at this and a small gasp slipped from his mouth. He could feel his captains gaze on him and it only made him double his efforts to work the digit in faster till he was panting hard and quickly thrusting it into himself. Feeling good with it he slipped a second in and started off slow before working up a quick pace. 

Ghost felt like a mess but he knew it was going to be minimal compared to his superior. Adding a third he was letting out choked moans and wanted to feel the other man inside him already. Soap answered this wish by standing and stepping back to stand between shaking legs. Watching as Simon removed his hand from between his legs he smirked. 

“Good boy.” John muttered as he grabbed the lube and opened it to begin coating his dick. Ghost used both his arms to prop himself up but John was quick to make other use of them “No, hold your legs up.” He commanded and Riley obeyed. Reaching around he hooked his hands under his thighs and pulled his legs up and open, feeling chilled at the exposure. 

MacTavish groaned slightly as he let his hands roam across the expanse of the man spread in front of him till he couldn’t wait any longer. Grabbing his dick in one hand he held it steady as he pressed it against Simons entrance. Pushing his hips forward he bit his lip as he slowly entered the man inch by inch. Riley went utterly rabid at the slow pace, head falling back as loud “ah’s” left his mouth. 

Seeing his momentary gentleness wasn’t needed John wasted no time slamming into the other man completely, satisfied with the yelp ghost let out in response. The Lieutenant was quick to whip his head up and scowl at his captain but it didn’t last long as he was quickly letting out a mess of moans from the rough pace John wasted no time setting. Riley was a mess of sharp gasps and cries as the taller man roughly fucked him. 

Soap leaned over pinning Ghost down on the desk more as he angled himself to hit the other mans prostate dead on. Smirking at the loud moans Simon was now letting out he leaned back and admired the sight. His lieutenants eyes hardly open, mouth wide with gasps body flushed, knuckles white as they struggled to keep holding his legs apart, ass getting red from the force of Johns thrusts. 

Grabbing Simons thighs roughly the captain yanked the man closer and hooked the legs over his shoulders and he drove his thrusts deeper into the brunette “God look at you Riley, such a fucking slut for me.” MacTavish panted as he watched the other mans gloved hands scramble for something to hold onto. Finally it seemed he settled on grabbing onto the edge of the desk and hanging on for dear life. 

Soap let a wild smile spread across his face as he pounded into the other man roughly. Ghost was pretty much crying out incoherent nonsense at this rate as he let himself go fully blissed out. Deciding he had denied him long enough John reached down and grabbed Ghosts neglected hard on, not missing the gasp the other man let out as he was touched. 

Doubling his efforts Soap fucked into his subordinate roughly as he stroked him off in pace. He could feel a tightness in his abdomen as he was nearing his limit, the tightness of the shorter man becoming far too much to ignore, his loud moans and vivid expressions doing him in as well. 

“Gonna fucking come for me, love?” Soap panted, savoring the stream of broken ‘yes’s’ that spilled from Simons mouth. Renewing his efforts John gave it all he had before slamming all the way into Riley and letting his orgasm hit him like a freight train. Simon himself who was right on par cried out as his legs tightened on his captains shoulders pulling the other man closer as he coated his own chest with cum. 

Coming back to earth Soap let out a massive breath and stood up straight, looking down at an utterly fucked out Simon below him. Gently slipping himself free from Simons grasp he helped the other man sit up, letting the brunette lean his head on his chest. 

“So next time you’ll listen when I say not to distract me from my damn work?” Soap mumbled against Riley’s hair. 

“Nah mate, I’ll be doing it every damn day now.”


End file.
